galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Flagships
About Flagships There are two forms of Flagships. The first is nothing more than a special hull but can otherwise be used like any other ship. The second type is derived from Humaroid technology and comes with some restrictions. Chief among these are that you are limited to a single stack of these pirate-based ships per fleet formation. All Flagships include the Flagship Effective Stack bonus of 100 for the stack of Flagships only. This does not apply to the other non-Flagship stacks even within the same fleet. The first form of Flagship has exactly two members at this time. They are the Black Hole,a Battleship, and the Independence, a Cruiser. While the Commander commanding a flagship doesn't necessarily have to be skilled in the Effective ship type, the Independence ship is better commanded with high skills in Cruisers and the Black Hole though is best commanded with high Battleship Skills. The Commander of a mixed fleet of Black Holes and Independence ships should have at least a B rating or above in both Cruisers and Battleships. Normal Flagships As alluded to previously, this form of Flagship can be used same same as Frigates, Cruisers or Battleships. This included having multiple stacks of them or even entire fleets composed of these Flagships. Notice that LW is -100 not +100, strange but true. 'Blueprint Information' The following table is a list of normal Flagship Hulls, their blueprint location, and their requirements for initial use. Blueprints from Instances are randomly drawn from Treasure Boxes. Flagship Stats The following table is a list of all Flagship ships, their base attributes and their base cost per module installed on ships. For a comprehensive list of ALL ships and their stats go to the Composite Ship Table. Certain types of research can enhance their shields and structure. 'Flagship Bonus Stats' The following table is a list of all Flagship Hulls, their corresponding hull type and their bonus stat(s). 'Flagship Upgrade Info' The following table is a list of all Flagship Hull Ships, and their upgrade cost and time to upgrade. The Upgrade Time can be improved by improving the Weapon Research Center. =Humaroid-Flagships= 'Flagship Attributes' Players can use Blueprints to learn, design, and build Flagships just as they would for other ships. Flagships are used to form fleets in the same way too with a maximum of 3000 ships per slot. However, Pirate Flagships have some distinct traits that set them apart from other ship types: *A single Fleet can only have a maximum of One slot for Flagships. (1 stack out of 9) *Flagships will impart special abilities to the fleet it is in. For example, a fleet led by the Conquistador Flagship will have a 30% (at the 10th design Lvl) scattering rate when attacking. If the Flagship is destroyed, the fleet will lose this ability in the next round. *Greater Flagship models can be learned from enhanced Blueprints. The higher the level of the Flagship design, the stronger the attributes and the special ability it grants to the rest of the fleet. *Each Flagship fleet will gain an additional 10% Damage bonus against fleets with a flagship of a specific type below. Intrepid Nexus +10% against Firecats Grim Reaper +10 % against Intrepid Nexus Shadow Trojan +10% against Grim Reaper Mercury Wing + 10% against shadow Trojans Gforce Dreadnaught +10% against murcury Wing Fire Cat +10% against gforce Dreadnaughts Conquistador +10% against any fleet Without a Flagship Arbiter +10% against any fleet With a Flagship Creating and obtaining Pirate Flags The space pirates are getting braver during the chaos spreading through the galaxy. Many are establishing Pirate Outposts between systems as strongholds for launching attacks on merchant ships. Players will now be able to bring peace and order to the cosmos by clearing Pirate Outposts and have the chance to find some rare Blueprint Shreds. There are a total of 5 different types of Blueprint Shreds, each corresponding to difficulty of the outpost cleared. The current Compounding Center will have a new menu that can be accessed by clicking the 4th tab: The Flagship menu will appear. The drop-down box in the top left corner will list all the Flagship Blueprints you can merge from the Blueprint Shreds. Once the player has chosen the Blueprint he/she wants, the interface below will show the number of Blueprint Shreds required to create each Blueprint type. Click “Merge” to get the chosen Blueprint once you have all the required Blueprint Shreds. '1.1 Random Patch' The Random Patch option uses a random amount of each Blueprint Shreds type to patch together a random Flagship Blueprint. There is a chance to get Blueprints for unique Flagships only available through the Random Patch function. '1.2 Blueprint Alchemy' This can be done in the Blueprint Alchemy menu in the Compounding Center. Flagship Blueprints can be enhanced, enabling players to build more powerful versions of a Flagship. A Flagship Blueprint can be enhanced up to 9 times for a Level 10 blueprint. Category:Special Hulls Category:Hull Design Category:Special Hull